


Elisabeth's Death Rewritten

by 1prittypony1



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of Elisabeth from the movie Marry Shelly's Frankenstein (1994) Movie rewritten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elisabeth's Death Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> So as you can tell from the summary this scene is from Marry Shelly's Frankenstein (1994). Their is no fandom for this. I find that to be a sad fact.

Frankenstein burst through the door as the Creature pulls out Elisabeth’s heart and he throws it at Frankenstein’s feet.

Creature: I kept my promises.

Frankenstein falls on his knees as he picks up the beating heart. He watches as its beating slows down. It finally stops and he starts crying. He looks up at the Creature.

Creature: See what’s left of your love now. How does it feel to be alone?


End file.
